Del atardecer al amanecer
by yageni
Summary: Cae el sol en una isla lejana del North Blue. Marco busca la compañía de Thatch, pero hay algo más profundo y complejo que aquello que aparece a simple vista. *BL* CRACK PAIRING


**One piece no me pertenece todo de Oda Sensei blah blah blah no saco dinero de esto blah blah blah**

**Hace tiempo que quería escribir sobre estos dos personajes relacionados desde otro lugar que no fuese pura amistad, pero sí con la misma fuertemente presente. Si no les gusta la idea, todavía están a tiempo de huir. **

* * *

Del atardecer al amanecer

Caía el sol en una isla lejana del North Blue.  
Hacía un clima agradable, casi tibio y el Moby Dick descansaba en una caleta rodeada por una densa forestación de árboles de coníferas, tales como pinos y cipreses.  
El cielo se teñía de unos extraños colores, en un raro fenómeno climático, típico de la zona. Thatch miraba el espectáculo que ofrecía la naturaleza junto con algunos de sus camaradas, nuevos en esas lejanas aguas.

Estaban tratando de recordar los nombres de algunos de los colores, como cian, ocre, e inventado algunos, como verdirojo cuando el primer comandante se acercó al pequeño grupo. Dio algunas indicaciones para algunos de los que se encontraban allí, quienes de inmediato partieron para seguir sus directivas. Sin embargo no se marchó de inmediato.

Permaneció en silencio unos segundos y cuando Thatch echó una mirada en su dirección, este le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, para que se acercara, cosa que así hizo.

–Dime

–Necesito que me cortes el cabello –miró hacia el frente, fingiendo interés en el cielo- ¿Estas ocupado esta noche?

Thatch alzó una ceja. Iba a preguntarle por qué no se lo pedía a Izo, o por qué no lo hacía él mismo, después de todo si se lastimaba con la navaja sanaría. Sin embargo decidió callar. Marco nunca daba puntada sin hilo, tendría sus razones, o motivos. Además, regeneración o no, seguro que dolía.

–Esta noche estoy libre, pero tendrás que invitarme con una botella del Ron que saqueamos del último barco.

Marco lo miró, como queriendo hacerle entender que no sabía de qué le estaba hablando. Mas Thatch no era ningún tonto.

–Sé que te quedaste con un par de botellas, no me hagas ir con padre con el cuento.

Derrotado se rascó la frente y dio media vuelta, dando la charla por terminada. Se preguntaba cuándo el otro se había vuelto tan sigiloso y rastrero. Bah, rastrero ya era, lo raro era la parte del sigilo.

Con una sonrisa socarrona de triunfo, el cocinero de abordo continuó observando el extraño fenómeno del cielo con sus camaradas.

Esa noche la cena transcurrió con el bullicio de siempre, algunas canciones y también algunas disputas. Nada fuera de lo normal. Excepto quizás, que Marco no estaba en el comedor. Hasta donde recordaba había ido a buscar su plato. Así que tal vez estaba cenando en su habitación y trabajando a la vez, llevando los registros cartográficos y las cuentas de las provisiones y los gastos.

Las horas del día parecían no ser suficientes para el primer comandante. Pese a que la mayoría del tiempo estaba ocupado con alguna tarea, siempre le quedaba algo por hacer.

Cuando la cocina estuvo en orden y el comedor quedo vacío, excepto por los compañeros que esa noche estaban a cargo de limpiar el piso del mismo, Thatch se retiró poniendo rumbo a su habitación.

Se sentía un poco cansado, nada fuera del otro mundo. Caminó, sintiéndose reflexivo respecto de su amigo y de la vida que todos llevaban a bordo del Moby Dick.  
A veces en claro contraste con la vida que algunos supieron llevar antes y que ahora quedaba muy lejana, muy, muy atrás en el tiempo.

Una vez en su cuarto tomó las tijeras para el cabello y la navaja junto a otras cosas. Tomó una muda de ropas de su baúl y decidió pasar por las duchas antes de ir hasta la habitación del primer comandante.

Una vez duchado, golpeó la puerta de la habitación sin embargo la respuesta tardó en dejarse oír.

–¡Ey Marco! ¿Qué no tienes modales? –Siguió golpeando al no escuchar nada del otro lado – Es rudo pedir un favor y luego quedarte dormido ¿sabes?

La puerta finalmente se abrió y la mano de su amigo surgió para tirar de él y hacerle entrar de malos modos.

–No seas tan escandaloso, Padre y todos los que no están de guardia necesitan dormir.

–Ah, vamos Marco, no seas tan quejoso, después de cómo bebieron hoy en el comedor deben estar durmiendo a pierna suelta.

Dio una ojeada a la habitación de su compañero. Siempre tan sobria, y aburrida. Dejó las tijeras y los otros implementos sobre la mesa, junto a los libros de registro del barco y notó sin sorpresa que sobre la cama yacía un largo volumen de cartografía y varias hojas garabateadas. El plato de comida estaba vacío, posado en una silla.

¿Cuándo se relajaba ese hombre? Sino estaba trabajando, estudiaba. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de imaginar cómo diablos hacía para no perder la cordura entre tantas tareas y preocupaciones.

–Gracias por venir.

–Un placer. –Le sonrió ampliamente, la tijera en una mano, la navaja en la otra.  
Marco se sentó en una silla y su amigo de inmediato puso una toalla sobre sus hombros.

La sensación de los dedos de Thatch en su nuca mientras anudaba la prenda le dio escalofríos y sin dudas este notó que el primer comandante estaba actuando un poco raro, pero ninguno hizo comentario alguno al respecto.

El cabello de Marco estaba apenas húmedo, recién lavado, porque sabía que para Thatch era más fácil manejarlo así.

Empezó cortando el mechón que colgaba casi siempre sobre su frente.

–¿Este largo está bien? – preguntó cuándo termino de recortar las puntas.

–Perfecto. –Aprovecho la pausa para prenderse un cigarrillo, mientras su amigo preparaba la navaja.

Con ambas manos buscó reunir todo el cabello que debía permanecer largo y lo ató. No sin dejar de notar otra vez que el primer comandante reaccionaba de alguna manera extraña al contacto de sus manos.

Tomándole la cara por el mentón, le hizo ladear la cabeza hacía un costado, buscando ver la expresión de su rostro. Al igual que en otras ocasiones, sus gestos no dejaban traslucir nada.

–¿Sucede algo? –inquirió fumando tranquilamente.

–Eso quisiera saber yo. –contestó en un tono de voz muy bajo. Preparó el jabón para afeitar y lo aplicó concienzudamente.

–Quédate quieto. –Con sumo cuidado, y su mejor y más filosa navaja se dio a la tarea de afeitar el cráneo de su amigo, dejando la piel libre de cabello, suave y lustrosa.

–Creo que ya está, de todos modos será mejor que te quite la espuma para estar seguro. –Con una toalla húmeda quitó los restos de jabón, encontrando algunos cabellos rebeldes, que con mucho cuidado rasuró.

–¡Listo! –exclamo triunfante, quitando la toalla de los hombros de su amigo.

–Muchas gracias.

Las palabras de Marco venían acompañadas por una amplia sonrisa que logró que Thatch se sintiese aún más exultante de alegría por el buen trabajo realizado.

De pronto sintió mariposas en el estómago. Había algo en la forma en la que se movía el primer comandante que le traía reminiscencias de un pasado no muy lejano.

El rubio estaba ahora de espaldas a él, sirviendo en dos vasos el ron añejo que habían saqueado de ese elegante barco mercante.

Inevitablemente se preguntó si acaso extrañaba o recordaba las viejas épocas.

Aceptó el vaso con una sonrisa y olfateó el contenido, maravillado por la calidad de la bebida. Bebió despacio, mientras observaba los movimientos de su amigo, que guardaba los libros contables, plumas, mapas y por último el libro cartográfico.

Imaginó sin equivocarse, que el Fenix tenía otros planes entre manos y las mariposas volvieron, pero con más calma. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y pronto su amigo estuvo sentado junto a él.

Muslo contra muslo; la cercanía no le era extraña, ni le incomodaba, aunque había pasado un tiempo desde que estuvieran así. Era casi como empezar de nuevo. Casi.

Echó otro trago que termino por vaciar su vaso. Tomó la botella que estaba convenientemente cerca para volverlo a llenar, cuando sintió que su amigo se movía, un tanto inquieto. Cuando giró para preguntarle qué le tenía actuando tan extraño, se encontró con que Marco le tomaba del mentón, por apenas unos segundos antes de decidirse a besarlo. Le nació de manera espontánea, entreabrir los labios para recibirle y dejar que la botella se deslizara de sus dedos, de nuevo adonde estaba antes.

Esa mano libre pronto se encontró entre los cabellos rubios recién cortados, acariciando la nuca rapada, profundizando el beso. El fénix deslizó esa mano con la que le había tomado del mentón por su cuello, acariciante, y el estremecimiento que le produjo fue tal que Thatch sintió la necesidad de poner su propia mano sobre la de él.

Se interrumpió el beso y pronto se encontró con unos ojos profundos que le observaban. Él reconocía lo qué esa mirada significaba. Se sintió estremecer de nuevo. Era como si hubiera estado en un profundo letargo y ahora todos sus sentidos estaban a flor de piel. Pensándolo mejor no, no había pasado tanto tiempo de la última vez…

Tomó los vasos de ambos, bajo la mirada atenta de su amante para dejarlos sobre la mesa. Con una sonrisa traviesa se abrió la camisa que llevaba, para de siguiente buscar la boca de Marco que le sonreía de igual manera.

Las cálidas manos sobre su pecho, recorriendo y acariciando le daban la pauta de qué estaba buscando su compañero. Pero le gustaba preguntar. Le gustaba oír su voz grave haciendo explicito lo que anhelaba de él.

–¿Cómo quieres que…? La pregunta, sugestiva, quedo ahí, colgando en el aire, entre sus respiraciones que apenas comenzaban a agitarse.

El primer comandante le besó en la comisura de los labios para luego pasarle la lengua, y así invadir su boca de nuevo.

–Lento, suave. –murmuró mientras seguía intercalando besos que no casualmente cumplían con esas características.

–Estas, inusualmente cariñoso ¿pasó algo? – le besó los párpados, levemente preocupado, mientras deslizaba la camisa color púrpura por sus hombros.

–No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

Thacth sonrío. Marco podía sentir su sonrisa en los besos que le dejaba en los brazos, subiendo hasta su cuello.

El fénix aún recordaba todas las veces que se habían salvado el trasero mutuamente. Mucho más que las ocasiones en que habían tenido relaciones. Quizás porque allí se jugaban la vida. No obstante, había por allí un par de momentos memorables. Por risibles o por tiernos, conmovedores o apasionados.  
También recordaba con nitidez y risa, las veces que les habían preguntado por la naturaleza de su relación. Amigos, compañeros de trabajo, hermanos, amantes. Solo ellos sabían qué clase de lazo los unía. Les hubiera gustado poder explicárselo a los demás, no obstante hasta para ellos dos muchas veces era más que complejo de manejar. Por eso se limitaban a mostrar solo algunos aspectos del trato que tenían el uno para con el otro. Y si a los demás les gustaba bien y si no, que se jodiesen. Eran piratas, podían hacer lo que les viniera en gana.

Las manos del cocinero en su cintura, luchando con su cinturón, soltando sus pantalones para luego hacerlos salir volando, le distrajeron. O mejor dicho lo trajeron de regreso.

Y la boca de Thatch terminó de anclarlo en ese momento, en lo que sentía su cuerpo en contacto con el de él. Con suma atención le vio bajar, lamiendo y besando con devoción, hasta poder cobijar su sexo en su boca. Enredó sus manos en el cabello castaño del otro, agradeció que no se hubiese armado el jopo esa noche, era desagradable acariciarle la cabeza con tanto fijador en el pelo. Sus dedos siguieron la marca de esa vieja cicatriz, cerca de su ojo, mientras veía absorto la dedicación de su amante para con esa parte de su anatomía.

Un gemido ahogado escapó de su boca y jaló por reflejo de la cabellera entre sus dedos.

–Thatch. –Jadeó mientras se sentía derramar sobre su estómago, los ojos fuertemente cerrados, arqueándose levemente. Muy pronto y sin embargo tan intenso.

Le sintió acomodándose en el lecho, para volver a estar cara a cara.  
Al abrir los párpados se encontró con la boca de su compañero y amante, levemente entreabierta, relamiéndose.

Le abrazó y besó intensamente, sintiendo la urgencia en las caricias del otro, las ansias por alcanzar su propio clímax.

El cocinero pirata pronunció algo ininteligible y le mordió el labio inferior, a vez que guiaba su mano hasta su sexo.

El rubio comenzó a acariciarle lentamente, usando sus labios para besar el pecho de Thatch, que se dejo hacer complaciente.

Su compañero jadeaba y pedía por más sin reparos y cómo casi siempre, su respiración agitada, esa voz grave y descarada, le estaban poniendo de nuevo a tono. El hombre de cabello castaño lo notó y procuró el lubricante que sabía, estaba siempre bajo una de las esquinas del colchón.

Marco pronto se encontró observando a su amante mientras ponía una cantidad generosa del líquido en dos de sus dedos y procedía a dilatarse, mordiéndose los labios, ahogando un gemido.  
–Entra. –quitó las falanges y repitió esa única palabra, pero esta vez la susurró en su oído, para luego dejar lamidas y besos en su cuello. –Entra.

El fénix, sonriendo, fue dejando besos por cada tramo de piel que estaba a su alcance mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Entró despacio, mientras ambos se perdían en un beso que demostraba tanto el mutuo afecto, como servía para tapar los gemidos de los dos.

Thatch podía sentir como Marco se movía con inusual cuidado y lentitud, dejando sobre su cuerpo besos en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba. En la frente, en los párpados, sobre los labios entreabiertos de jadeos. La fina capa de transpiración comenzaba a hacer brillar la piel de ambos, aumentaba lentamente, junto con las respiraciones agitadas, los jadeos, el disfrute.

Sintió el placer alcanzar su punto más álgido, con los ojos castaños cerrados, el mentón con su pequeña barba apuntando al techo, las manos de su compañero empujándolo desde la cima de la montaña, hacia el clímax.  
Se derramó entre ambos, y mientras aun disfrutaba de la sensación paz y deleite que le invadía después del orgasmo pudo sentir como su amante y compañero apretaba el abrazo de sus cuerpos. El estremecimiento y luego el jadeo ahogado de su nombre. El abrazo del después y la calma.

Despertó a mitad de la noche, en la cama de Marco, solo. Le vio sentado junto al ojo de buey, fumando, con un libro de navegación sobre la falda. Se levantó del lecho, caminó hasta él para rodear sus hombros con sus brazos.

Marco acarició sus manos, alzó el rostro buscando un beso que no se hizo esperar.

–Padre no tiene mucho más tiempo de vida. Un año como máximo, yoi.

Thatch permaneció en silencio. Se imaginaba que su padre del mar no debía de tener muchos años por delante, mas nunca sospechó que fuese tan poco. Le dolía pensar, por el estado de animo de su amigo, que no habría mucho más por hacer, excepto esperar el momento de su partida.

Se puso de cuclillas frente a la silla donde estaba sentado, lo abrazo queriendo hacerle sentir su presencia y apoyo, escondiendo su propia tristeza en el proceso.

Tras un largo momento de silencio, el primer comandante busco verle a los ojos. Su amigo le sonrió desde abajo, cerrando los ojos gratamente al sentir las manos acariciarle el cabello.

–Una vez me dijiste que, las personas que conocemos cuando fallecen, viven dentro de nosotros. –Thatch abrió los ojos despacio, asintió de manera muy leve con la cabeza. – No solo porque somos responsables de transmitirles a los demás acerca de lo importantes que fueron, de referirles nuestras memorias – seguía acariciándole el cabello –sino porque esas personas nos transforman, nos influyen, nos cambian. Por eso, siempre serán parte de nuestro ser.

–Es en lo que creo. –le sonrió triste, los ojos húmedos.

Recibió un beso en la frente tras el cual Marco se puso de pie. Se acercó hasta la mesa donde descasaban los dos vasos que usaran horas atrás, y tras volverlos a llenar le acercó uno a su amigo.

–Por ti, por mí, por todas las buenas personas que hemos conocido.

– Y por los lazos que elegimos tejer con ellas.

En el silencio que reinaba en la madrugada, el ruido de los dos vasos chocando y sus buenos deseos, hicieron eco en la caleta, junto al alboroto de las aves que con su canto anunciaban el despunte del nuevo día.

* * *

**No sé cuales eran las tareas de Marco ni de Thatch, son solo imaginaciones mías (y de otros fanfickers) aunque Oda ha dibujado al primer comandante de pequeño, con un libro y una pluma, por lo que podemos adivinar o suponer que le gusta realizar las tareas relacionadas con esos elementos. **

**Y creo sinceramente que Thatch me quedo fuera de su personalidad, pero lamentablemente no hemos tenido oportunidad de ver mucho de él**...

**Sobre el titulo, no sé si me convence pero no se me ocurría otro. Además me gustaría pensar que está más profundamente relacionado con la historia, así sea de un modo un tanto rebuscado. **

**Si algo no quedó claro, si todavía hay grandes errores de ortografía o de dedo, por fa me avisan porque lo estoy subiendo sin betear (o sea beteado por mi misma, lo cual es sinónimo de desastre).**

**Gracias por leer y los invito con mi cordialidad de siempre a dejar un comentario o a pudrirse en el infierno ¿?**

**Hablando en serio, me gustaría saber qué piensan de la relación entre ellos dos por sobre todas las cosas. **

**Gracias por leer. Y comenten por favor.**


End file.
